The present invention relates to a door hole seal that is provided, for ensuring waterproof property, between an inner panel and a door trim of an automobile door. The door seal hole includes at a part thereof a slit mechanism that allows a wire harness of a window regulator, for example, to pass therethrough.
As illustrated in FIG. 5, a door hole seal 10, in general, is provided between an inner panel 1 and a door trim 2 disposed at an inner-cabin side of the inner panel 1 in order to secure high waterproof property. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the door hole seal includes a type that is provided with a slit 13 through which a wire harness of a window regulator, for example, is pulled out from an outer-cabin side 101 to an inner-cabin side 102. Such a configuration is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-51459 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4858303, for example.
The door seal hole 10 includes a known type that is composed only of a single main sheet 11 provided with a slit 13, and a type illustrated in FIG. 7 that includes a main sheet 11 and a sub sheet 12 attached over the outer-cabin side of the main sheet 11, in which the sub sheet 12 is also provided with a slit 14. The sub sheet 12 is partially attached to the main sheet 11 by welding. Reference numeral 50 indicates the welded line along which the sub sheet 12 is attached to the main sheet 11.
The slit 13 provided to the conventional door hole seal 10 is formed so as to extend in a horizontal direction, and thus, as illustrated in FIG. 8, the wire harness 100 protruding and drooping from the slit 13 causes a generation of an open-mouth gap 60 in the main sheet 11. The generation of an open-mouth gap 60 adversely allows a leakage of sound therethrough, causing deterioration of the sound insulation property.
It should be noted that the abovementioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-51459 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 4858303 each disclose a slit for pulling out a wire harness 100 therethrough; however, they do not disclose any configuration that prevents a generation of an open-mouth gap.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide the door hole seal that is provided with a means to prevent the generation of an open-mouth gap, thereby preventing deterioration of the sound insulation property.